Pikachu's and Ashes New and Fun Journey
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Pikachu is secretly in love with Ash, but she can't tell him and Misty trying to get her way with him. But with some help form Mew. She just might just get him. Rated M fore sex and viloince. there will pregnantcy in the end.


**This is a replace story to Pikapi's Renegade Rival. Me and Reader will write two diffrent stories..**

Chapter one: A secret Crush.

"God, he's sexy!" said Pikachu in pokaspeek as she wtached Ash strugglring setting up a tent. Both Misty and Brock were bisy making supper, so Ash was on his own putting the tent up.

"Done!" Ash yeld as he finished with the tent and then he saw Pikachu just sitting there, smiling at him. "Oh you didn't want help huh?' Ash said as walk up to Pikachu, picked her up, and started to tickle her belly. Pikachu was loaghing wildly as he tickled her. Norrmaly, she hated being tickled, but she let Ash just to her a reason to pretend to fight back and feel his chest.

"Ash, dinners done." Brock yeld at Ash, who looked at the others and then set down Pikachu before going to eat.

"Damn!" Pikachu said as she walk slowly to the group sitting around a fire. She sat down and began to eat her food, but something cought her eye that made her feel sick.

"Hey Ash, would you like me to feed you some of this?" Misty said in a sexy tone as she used her fork and fed Ash a pattato.

"Ah, that little, slut, whore. Get away from him." Pikachu said thisas she faght the urge to shock Misty into next week.

"Misty, get off me." Ash said as he push way the fork to misty's dismay and to Pikachu's joy. Nothing else happen after that.

"Well, in just two days, we should be back in Pallet town." Brock said as he looked at his map after dinner. The four of them cleaned up the dishes and were getting ready for bed, and Misty tryed again.

"Hey, Ash. Want to come into my tent tonight and leave that little rat out." Misty said in a very slutty tone.

"Rat, No one calls me a RAT!" Pikachu said as sparks began to come out of her cheeks, but before she did anything Ash walk infront of her.

"Misty, if you want some. Then go fuck your self and never call her a rat again or I let her go." Ash said as he picked up Pikachu up and went into the tent leaving Misty huffing. Pikachu alwas loved watching Ash stripping to his boxers, since they started their journey start years ago, Ashes body begame more fit and his musalces begame more noticeable.

After about an hour of pretending to sleep, Pikachu got and went outside into the night forest. She walk deep into the wood, just enough to get some pivicey and she fond a nice tree. She laid agianst it, spread her legs, and strated to rub herpussy. She saw Misty do it once and tryed it herself, and she loved the feeling she was getting from it. She then began to think of Ash doing this to her and it made her do it harder. "Oh, Ash Keep it up and I make me CUM1" Pikachu screamed as she her juices pured out of her and on to the forest floor.

"Well, that was quite a show." said a mysteryas voice.

Pikachu sat up and looked around as she said, "Who are you?"

"well, it's long time no see, Pikachu." said the voice as a pink little came into very and if faded showing a Mew.

"Mew, what are you doing here, wears Mewtw, and how long have you been watching me?" Pikachu asked with a little blush on her face.

"Well, I just on a will advensure, he's still at the mountian with the other clones, and since this afternoon." Mew answered all the questions in order.

"So, what do you want from me, another show?" Pikachu asked blushing even more.

""What, no. I'm here to help you." Mew said as she flooted over to Pikachu and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Help how?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, I can give you two gifts that will help you get Ash." Mew said in her sweet tone.

"Ok, what are they." Pikachu asked with a smile growing on her face.

"One, you can talk to Ash and only Ash until you want to talk to other." Mew said.

"Cool, and the other." Pikachu said.

"Well, you will be able to take his seed and ." Mew was saying when Pikachu intropted.

"You mean, I can have babys with Ash." Pikachu said getting exited.

Mew nodded and said, " Yes, and they will look like you. So, do you want them." Mew asked and Pikachu nodded her fast. Mew smiled as she formed a magic ball and it formed around Pikachu. when the ball disapeared Pikachu looked at her self and felt deffrent. "There, now go back and get some sleep/" Mew said as she trasfomed into a ball of pink light and flew away. Pikachu waved at as the ball went into the sky and flew away fast. Pikachu then began to walk back to camp, knowing this will be fun.

To Be Continued.

**Well, thats it. The next chapter Team rocket gets Pikachu and Ash goes Rambo on them.**


End file.
